Opposites Attract
by Kaji The Harlequin
Summary: Two new students show up at Balmb for purposes unknown...Will the arrival bring Seifer and Zell closer? Or will it make them both irritable and angry? Opposites often attract, as they say... So anything is possible.{YAOI! Warning }


Wheee! x.X I'm alive, kinda... I've been all bleh and depressed lately...And I have a failed attempt and writing a good AU YGO... So I'm moving back to this piece of shit story! –Cheers at lack of self confidence- Anyway... So I'll just move right along and write now.... -Huggles Kaden plushie- Oooh And Phoenix is in it!! And Eden of course... Phoenix and Eden are my role-play characters and I swear to Ra if you steal them...you shall die!! WITH A PLUNGER!! Enjoy my pretty boys and yaoi in the this fun FF8 story, mhm? They don't have a large role... I just needed to dust them off.  
  
Pairings: ZellxSeifer...And I have no idea what others @-@ So if you see any that are hinted... like... lemme know -has no idea why she doesn't know her own pairings...for she is the writer-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Left. Right. Sidestep. Duck. Thrust. Guard. Slash. Spin. Duck. Thrust. Spin. Sidestep. Jab.  
  
Sweat gleamed on a shirtless, smooth tan chest as the muscles beneath the skin worked effortlessly to keep up the strenuous routine...Grunts issued from the boys mouth as he swung his blade in a high ark, crashing down upon the invisible enemy in front of him... If there were anyone really their, its head would be spilt in two. Seifer practiced this routine every day, the same one over and over so it was burned into his memory. He practiced on that invisible enemy that every fighter seemed to have. The shadow that followed them where ever they went, goading them on, making them give it their all... And it never seemed to quit and kept coming back for more, no matter how badly it was hurt, it kept coming on strong.  
  
'Just like the chickenwuss.' The thought of the little blond brought a laugh from his lips. He was so energetic; he never gave up... And he was cute. Seifer sighed and stopped his routine, glancing at the clock on the training center wall.  
  
"SHIT! I was supposed to be at the front gates at 8:00 AM!" Seifer grabbed his trench coat and shirt, not bothering to but them on, and took off down the halls of Balmb. He gave a few nods to the students he rushed by and nods to catcalls and whistles...He even stopped for a short time to flirt with a group of girls that were insistent on touching his chest. He winked and took off once more...He was a badass, uncaring, selfish little git but hey! He loved those ladies. By the time he got to the gates it was 8:10. He had managed to put on his coat with nothing underneath, Which wasn't very easy, he reminded himself... Damn near slammed into three walls and knocked over his instructor whos class he was –supposed- to be in if he hadn't had the tour. He skidded to a halt in front of Squall, an idiotic grin on his face, a little uncharacteristic of him...His eyes widened slightly as he watched the other blond, Zell glare to him. Holy fuck...if the SeeD that always managed to be late was there before him he needed to get a watch...or something.  
  
'Fuckin' greaaat...I have to spend the day with chickenwuss and the two new little...Freaks... This'll be soo much fun, I can't wait.' He thought blandly, sarcasm lacing even his thoughts.  
  
"You're late." Said Squall in a cold tone; matter-o-fact and down to the point...Like every other commander with a stick shoved halfway up his ass.  
  
A bark of laughter from Seifer as he crossed his arms, defiance written all of his handsome features, "We can't all be on time, pretty boy..."  
  
Squall simply rolled his icy eyes and waved a hand two the two new students before the...One was tall, at least 6'3'' with an athletic build and a pale complexion...No doubt he spent quite a bit of time on his looks and all that –hair-. Seifer could already tell that this kid would make it good with the ladies. Blood red hair fell to his waist in a curtain of soft waves, eyes the color of emerald glass, empty yet holding some false glimmer...The eyes of a definite warrior, or psycho, Depends on which you prefer. He dressed like a little whore...Leather pants looked like they were damn near painted on with a fish net top and a black trench coat,  
  
'I like his coat...' Seifer thought idly as he lightly looked his other, drinking every inch of the tall man. He wasn't into men but hey...You could still admire and stare. The red head seemed to enjoy it as he caught Seifers own emerald gaze, winking slightly... He simply gave a grin and let his eyes drift over to the other.  
  
The other was a little shorter; 5'10'' would top it.... He had the same build and complexion, but his hair was different, shorter and more unkempt. It looked as though he didn't give a shit how it laid or how pretty it was... His hair was blond.... The color a slut wanted her hair to be. That airhead blond...Only he didn't look like any airhead. Amber eyes seemed to bore into Seifers soul, searching him...Prodding into his deepest and most secret desires. He wore something a little more conservative... And old. The shirt was black with those old puffy sleeves with stiff cuffs that nearly cover his entire hand. His pants were sued, his boot a soft pliable leather that looked comfy with age. He looked like he was from France...He even had the throat tie with to much lace...It looked damn uncomfortable to Seifer.  
  
'Holy hell he's –creepy-...' He had to turn his eyes away from the smaller one, almost afraid he'd be turned to stone, 'I really hope Zell gets that one...' Squalls steely voice broke Seifers witty musings as he gave a nod to the tallest once more before he whipped upon his heel to look to his 'commander'.  
  
"This..." He motioned to the tall one, "Is Phoenix, or Birdie...And Eden, his brother. I trust you will show them hospitality and not treat them like shit..." Squall tossed a smirk at Seifer, "They both could kick your ass..." And with that witty comment, he spun upon his heel and strutted off.  
  
Seifer growled after him and gave a deep glare, "Ah fuck you too, Squall..." He called out, shaking his fist in the air...After a moment or two and a cough from Zell, Seifer dropped his hand and ran it through his hair instead. After he'd settled himself he turned around once more and gave Zell a cocky grin,  
  
"Well... The freak with the tattoo is Zell...And I'm..." He spread his arms, "Seifer Almasy..."  
  
Zell gave a hiss and crossed his arm over his chest in a cute pout, "Fuck off Seifer..." He grumbled out and looked downward. Phoenix gave a small sound, a coo and moved to the small blond with dance-like grace. His arm slid slowly around Zells shoulder and he pulled him to his broad chest. When he spoke he had a light accent, French maybe but not very detectable unless you really listened...It was a little deep but on the soft side...Soothing,  
  
"You shouldn't be so...Mean... Seifer..." A smile curled those pink lips as he bent to lay a kiss upon the blondes spikes. Zell blushed and stuttered as he turned and placed a hand upon the handsome man's chest, pushing him away,  
  
"Don't do that...Again..." He growled out, gloved hands clenching and unclenching. Seifer laughed in his head,  
  
'Awww... Poor baby's getting' hit on!... He probably has no idea what's going on...'  
  
Seifer watched in amusement as Phoenix gave a small bow, "Very well, monsieur..." He nearly purred, "I will not pull any more moves... Just show us the school...?" He inquired with a quickly chilling voice...hard and void of anything. That just –had- to be a practiced skill... Like Squall and his dead eyes, Phoenix had his dead voice... Seifer wasn't entirely sure what Eden had... He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out either. The other blonde was a tad bit... scary.  
  
Zell seemed a little irked at the voice as he stepped back a few inches...Then Eden's voice rang out, deep and thick like honey...Heavy with his accent. Hell, he couldn't pronounce some words right...  
  
"Oui... Why do you not show us zis School? It iz what we came here for...We did not come to flirt..." He gave a glare to his brother, who simply shrugged and shook his head lightly. Zell nodded and inched closer to Seifer...  
  
'Awww he feels threatened by the weird French man! How cute...' Seifer let his arm snake out around Zells shoulder, making the younger and shorter one squeak and blush...Maybe Zell was just shy at being so close...? Or maybe he had the biggest crush in the damn world on the man that had his arm securely around his shoulders. Zell swallowed thickly and glanced up to Seifer with an odd look,  
  
'Wish he'd stop...' Zell mused gently, still blushing...Seifer had other thoughts,  
  
'Wish he'd keep blushing...Damn he looks cu-...Woah... -Down- Almasy! You cannot be thinkin' those things...now at least... Wait until the freaks are gone...' A grin as he gave Zell an unconsciously squeeze to the shoulder and slipped away slowly. He moved his gloved his hands together and rubbed them slightly,  
  
"Well...Lets go... I'll walk in front as long as you don't kill me..." He grinned at the glare from Phoenix and the loud hiss from Eden... He turned around and began to stride forward, back into the building. He mused lightly as they moved swiftly through the halls of Balmb, Zell mainly the one who was showing the other two around...Seifer was there just to get out of class, really. He had a test he -so- did not want to take... In his element class, actually.  
  
'Yeesh...' His arms moved to fold behind his head as he glanced behind him... The two brothers seemed very close. Eden was practically latched onto Phoenix's arm, the shadow like darkness of their cloths blending together nicely. Zell seemed a little cautious around the brothers, who had taken to keeping an odd smile upon their pale faces; again an empty smile...A perfect business smile. It was almost scary that the brothers could be so flirty, then pissy, and then pleasant all in the span of a... half an hour? Seifer simply shrugged and continued walking at a nice slow pace... He was lost in thought for a long while. Mainly musing about –Zell-...Odd subject to muse on, ne? Seifer obviously thought the same thing as he made a face and lipped,  
  
"Zell...? No way..." It made passing students stare oddly at him in which he kindly gave a one fingered salute and simply kept moving. He was stuck on making any moves on the small blonde...He –did- like him, oddly enough. Why the hell would Seifer Almasy waste any time on a crybaby like Zell if he didn't want something? Maybe he wanted a little love... Someplace where he could feel at home... Through his entire childhood he hadn't really even had that kind of home. It was an orphanage...That could be why Seifer was such a jerk, too. He had a shity life...And everyone else who had it good; he resented them for that. Either way, the blond swordsman was still hella confused...  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, the tour was finished and Zell was thankful for that...The new kids were weird. Overly odd... Zell gave a small yawn and stretched his arms in front of him as they came to the dorms. Eden gave a homely smile and swept past Zell, brushing him roughly with his arm as he tugged Phoenix along. The red head looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Do not worry...We will be gone soon. A week maybe...I-"The door slide shut and a muffled yelp came from the other side. Zell blinked and took a few steps backwards, staring at the door as if it were a cursed thing. He bumped into something... A strong and warm something. Who casually slid its arms around his shoulders. The small martial artist looked upward to find Seifer, a grin across his face. He swayed on the spot lightly, rocking them both,  
  
"Is the wittle baby creeped out by the freaky guys?" Seifer cooed out playfully, making Zell blush for what must have been the twentieth time that morning. The taller blonde grinned and pulled back, flicking the others ear lightly as he spun upon his heel. He waited for no reply as he started off toward his own dorm room, "Anyway... I'll see you later, chicken." He flicked two fingers in a salute and turned a corner, disappearing from sight. Zell was left flustered and rather pissed... He stomped his foot and stalked toward the cafeteria, trying in vain to push the thoughts of Seifer that made his face glow...  
  
TBC  
  
o.o That was annoying! But that was the first chapter... Tell me how you liked it? And maybe I'll continue! –smiles and tosses cookies out- 


End file.
